bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Fight Start/Quotes
Fight Start/Quotes Bullies Davis: Ok, You pushed too far. Let's go! Come on, punk. Let's rock! I'll teach you what it means to be hurt! You really wanna pee in blood tonight? You got it! Ethan: Now you're gonna feel the wrath of my Tiger! You forced me to do this, and you will regret it! Ready to go to sleep? I hope so for your sake! You could do your best, but i will defeat you! Russell: Crush! Kill! Destroy! Smash you! Smash you! Now Russell maaaaad! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Tom: Ok, so you wanna get beat down! I didn't wanna do this, but you pushed me! The time has come to show thee my true colours! Put 'em up pal, let's go! Trent: Somebody wants to be handicapped! Let a real man show you the ropes! Guess you're not addicted to breathing, huh? You're gonna wish you had a bodyguard! Troy: I'm gonna kick butt! Punching gonna rule! I eat wimps for breakfast! I live for this! Wade: Guess what time it is! Yep, time for a beatdown! You ready to meet your maker? Ha ha! Violence solves all of life's problems, chump! Dropouts Clint: You want your life punched out, ok! One beatdown coming right up! Now you've done it! You wanna rumble, zit face? Duncan: Here comes the pain! Prepare to get your sack smashed! Let's go, short stack! You want a piece of me? Edgar: Alright, pay attention, now! This is gonna be fun! Save yourself! Run! You and me, now! Gurney: You're lucky I'm totally hung over! You little piece of... That's it! No more nice! Let's make this quick! I have a date! Jerry: I'm gonna show you who's the smartest! Now you're in for it! Now I'm gonna beat you, you little brat! I'll show you who's in charge here! Leon: Hey, I've got nothing else to do right now! And i thought today was gonna be boring! I was gonna watch T.V, but what the hell! Let's have some fun! Omar: I'm gonna show you a little personal responsibility! Now watch me! This is what you're supposed to do! Bend over, Rover! It takes a man to do a man's job! Otto: Who are you calling skinny? I'll show you who's hard! It's time for a fight! Time to die! Zoe: Alright, let's have some fun! Let's do it! Greasers Hal: Let's go, skinny! You want a piece of this, small stuff? I'm gonna break you like a twig! You're dead meat! Johnny: I'm gonna break your face! Oh, this is gonna be fun! You think you could challenge me? Hey, you won't know what hit you, kid! Lefty: And i thought this was gonna be a boring day. Come here! I gotta tell you something! Hey, say hi to Mr. pavement! You're in trouble! I'm in nicotine lethdron! Lola: That's it! I've had enough of you! Lucky: Who wants to get wrecked? I'm ready to cause some real damage! I don't lose people! I can destroy anyone, anyone! Norton: Let's dance! I've got time to kill! This oughta be fun! I can't wait to make you bleed! Peanut: You're going down, and i mean down! Let's see you pick on someone my size! I'm gonna take you down! Get ready to be pounded down like a nail! Ricky: I'm gonna break your chain! You wanna mess with a Greaser? I'm all geared up to crank you one! I'm gonna wrench your head clean off, pal! Vance: Ok, buddy, you asked for it! You ever being used as a punching bag? You had your chance to cool out! You bought a ticket for the pain train, choo choo! Jocks Bo: Me and you, let's go! I'm gonna wipe you all over the concreate! This is the end for you! You ready for the pain? Casey: Time to back up your trash! You're going down, smartass! Let's see how tough you really are! Shut up and fight! Damon: I'm gonna bust your gut up and watch you bleed! I'm gonna rip out your heart and feed it to you! It's chin chake time, punk! I'm gonna lay your butt out like a newborn baby! Dan: You know what, I'm gonna smash your face in! Now I'm gonna whoop your ass! Prepare to get smacked! Juri: I am going to destroy you now! I will make you hurt all over, maggot! I have decided to make you suffer! You and i will fight, i will win! Kirby: Prepare to get creamed, wimp! It's pound cake time! You don't mess with me! Ever! One lump or two? Luis: Been waiting for this! What the heck, I'm bored! You ain't worth it, but oh well! Got nothing else to do! Mandy: I'm a cheerleader and I'm angry! I'm so going to hurt you! Ted: Time to put some lumber down! Time for some smash mouth! You're getting jacked up, dude! I'm gonna lay one on you! Nerds Algernon: You won't like me when I'm angry! Oooooooohhhh, i'm so angry! Oooh, ooh, oh, you're really gonna get it now! That's it, i've had it! Beatrice: I'm not going to stand by and watch! Some situations can only be solved by force! Bucky: I'm standing up for myself! You wanna see arsertive? Check this out! I don't care anymore! This is it for you! You're about to get hit, jerk head! Cornelius: I shall have to resort to violence! I hate having to do this! You've made me really cross now! You'll be sorry! Donald: You're messing with the wrong guy! You want some of me? You're gonna get some of this! You think you're a tough guy? Earnest: I've had enough! You're going to pay! This will not stand! Oh, now you're gonna get it! Fatty: A fat kid can only take so much! You've unleased my barbarian rage! A duel you will have, foul villain! You've really squashed my cupcake, dengus! Melvin: I'm gonna go snigger snack on your rear end with my vobal sword! Unguarded! You wanna fight? Let's go! I'm wearing my boots of ass kickery! Feel the wrath of Nerd rage! Thad: I've been pushed too far! This time, i am serious! I'm gonna kick your ass! I shall turn your face into the pollution of the fresh! It's time for a new turn offensive! Preps Bif: If you are dumb enough to fight the Bullworth boxing champ, come on! I'm gonna lay you out! After i beat your ass, i'm gonna have your Dad fired! You are so totally dead! Bryce: It's time i showed you my shaolin training! My boxing coach prepared me for this! I'm trained in Brazilian Jujistu! I'm trained in ty kick boxing! Chad: You could push a Prep only so far! You ignorant pauper, get over here! Alright, fisticuffs it is! Don't move, i need to punch you! Derby: My word, i'm about to get brutish with you! Hope you're ready for some fisticuffs! Prepare yourself for humiliation! It's about time we had a talk! Gord: You're going back to the poor house! You're getting awfully upity! I suppose i better beat you! Oh, well, i guess i must beat you! Justin: You look a little scrambled! These yolks crack me up! You look a little shell shocked! Ain't i a stinker? Parker: I'm sorry it had to come to this! I'm gonna feel bad about this tomorrow! You've really been asking for it! I'm afraid i have to beat you now! Pinky: Now you've gone and done it! You'll be sorry! Tad: You are so dead! I'm going to pound you like my Dad pounds me! My Dad tought me the meaning of pain! Now i'll teach you! You're going to the Prep school in the sky! Students Angie: Oh, now you've made me angry! I'm gonna have to kick your butt! Christy: - I'm gonna give people something to gossip about! - No curriculum! Constantinos: You've asked for this! I don't like to use violence to solve problems, but... You brought this upon yourself! I hate you! Eunice: You've driven me to violence! I can fight, you know! Gary: Come here, scum! I'm gonna enjoy this! Let's teach you a lesson! I'm gonna give you something to tell your therapist! Gloria: Don't let the four eyes fool you! I'm quite the pugalist! I'm small, but exlposive, like nobal's invention! Gordon: I didn't wanna fight, but i got no choice now! Looks like somebody's about to meet my angry side! My fist, your face, you ready? I'm gonna show you how a man fights his battles! Ivan: You don't know who you're messing with! Put 'em up! I told you not to push me! It's over! Karen: Leave me alone! You can't pick on me like that! Lance: You aren't leaving me much of a choice here! Now i don't like to fight. What option do i have? It didn't have to come to this, but you crossed my line! I'll show you what you gotta make up for in your life! Melody: I really don't wanna have to do this, but you forced my hand! Bring it, Bitch! Pedro: I'll defend your honour, Momma! Momma says i'm fearsome! Nobody talks that way about my Momma! I'll teach you to respect my Momma! Pete: Ok, then! You want some of me? I don't like violence, but i can't stand you! I may be a weed, but i ain't that scared! Ray: To the last. i will grapple with thee! I'm going to fight you now, but this doesn't mean we still can't be friends! Shnicket, let's go, bub! Get ready for 160 pounds of brawn! Sheldon: I'm not gonna take it anymore! I'm ready to explode! Now i'm really angry! Gosh, now you're gonna get it! Trevor: That's it! I've had it! Let's go! Let's see what you've got! Bring it! Now i'm gonna hurt you! Bob: - You gotta calm down a bit! - You wanna wrestle with me? Bring it on. - Look pal, you crossed the line and I don't forget that crap! - You wanna be tough? Come on, be tough with me! Edward: - Alright, if that's the way you want it. - Sometimes, violence is the only way. - This is gonna hurt you more than me, wuss! Karl: - I'm going to have to show you the force of my will! - This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me! - The beating I'm about to administer will give me no pleasure, I assure you. Max: - I'll teach you to think bad thoughts! - Time for a little on the job training! - The fists want a word with you! Seth: - I'll teach you a lesson! - You have crossed that line! - That does it! I'm laying the smack down!